Brian Griffin: The One That Got Away
by Chocolate Shamrocks
Summary: A Family Guy love story involving Brian. This is my first FanFic. Enjoy! If you see 2 chapter 4s that was a mistake
1. Pillouhoh

Brian Griffin: The One That Got Away

Chapter One PillOuhOh

Brian's POV*

It was a sunny day in Quahog when I woke up on the foot of Lois and Peter's bed. I jumped off and stretched out on the carpet. Tonight Peter and the guys are going to The Clam and taking me along. I was half asleep as I opened the door to the hallway and stepped out. There was a strong aroma of black coffee, oatmeal, eggs, and best of all, bacon and sausages. My eyes snapped open as I raced down the stairs through the kitchen door, waiting impatiently as Lois piled the sausages and bacon on my plate. "Where's Peter?" I asked. He wasn't at the table. "Oh, the neighbors across the street are having a garage sale and he went to see if there was anything he liked." Lois replied. "Oh boy, here it comes," I said. The backdoor opened and Peter came rushing inside. "LOIS, LOOK AT THESE PILLOWS I FOUND!" Lois got up. I heard her groan as she complained. "Peter, what are we going to do with those ratty old pill-AHHH!" The family rushed into living room to see mangy rats crawling out of the pillows. "MOM, DAD, THE RAT RAN ACROSS MY FOOT!" Meg and Lois jumped up on the coffee table, Chris and Peter were yelling about how cool he thinks the rats are, and Lois was holding Stewie, who was hollering about how the vile woman let rats in and how he was going to kill her. I'm a dog, and dogs have sensitive hearing, and the noise level was OVER 9,000! I couldn't help my self from screaming shut up at them. The noise stopped. Even the rats stopped and looked up. "Listen to me. Peter grab the keys, were going to a hotel. Lois, grab a pair of underwear, and clothes for the six of us. We are going to a hotel. It's on me." Lois ran up the stairs and came down with the clothes and Rupert. "Brian, I don't see why we need to bring the clothes. I mean, can't we just buy new ones?" I was pissed. "Lois, we can't waste the money on clothes. I'm paying and I'm only paying for the hotel and the food, so shut up and let's go." *** I think the whole story is Brian'sPOV**

Chapter Two: One Dry Martini Please

"Listen, when we get there, I want no messing around, got it." I was ready to go. "Fine meanie head" Peter called out from the backseat. I reached behind me and turned on the TV on the car roof. The theme from Sesame Street came blasting out along with Peter who was singing along happily. I let out a groan. This is going to be a long ride to the Marriott, which is 10 minutes away. When we arrive, Peter lets out his infamous laugh as he plays on a luggage carrier. I check in and get the family situated. It seemed like 5 minutes, but after a little while it was 9pm. I let the family sleep as I softly close the door and took the elevator down to the bar in the lobby. When I sat down on a bar stool and ordered my martini, a lovely lady sat down next to me. "I'll have what he's having," she says. Her voice was like silk, so fine and soft. I introduced myself and soon enough, I found myself going to her hotel room. The rest I don't remember. I woke up with a killer hangover and her number written on my arm in sharpie. I quickly gathered up my belongings and slipped out.

Chapter 3: Is That Even Possible?

It's been six months since the rat incident. I tried calling the woman from that night- Samantha, back but I never got an answer. One day I was home alone and there was a knock on the door. When I opened the door, Samantha was standing there, looking as pretty as ever, but with a catch. She was six months pregnant. I don't remember if we traded addresses, but I guess we did. "Hi Brian." I said hello back and invited her in. She sat down on her couch, and I sat next to her. "Brian, these are your puppies. I had them tested." I was outraged! "THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! IM A DOG, NOT A MAN!" I knew she was lying. I lifted up her shirt. She had fake belly strapped on. "What is this?" She jumped up and ran out the door. She was one crazy lady. ***Sorry this one is short.**

Chapter 4: Eileen

Two weeks after the Samantha incident, I went to the mall with Lois to buy Christmas presents. At the mall, I saw that crazy Samantha. I told Lois to meet me at the GAP. I wasn't planning drinking; I was just trying to hide from her. When I knew she was gone, I met up with Lois in the GAP. We walked towards the Macy's and I bumped into a pretty red head. She turned and said sorry, but when our eyes met, I saw sparks. She was pretty; sleek, natural red hair, emerald green eyes, and light freckles. We chatted while Lois was shopping and exchanged emails. Eileen and I went on a date a few weeks later. As for Samantha, I took her to court and got a restraining order against her. Eileen was perfect she was anything anyone could dream of. One day on a sunset beach picnic, I took out the ring. Eileen was perfect. She was the one. When I took out the ring, her eyes lit up. She was a truly beautiful sight. Our marriage was arranged on March 10th. We loved each other dearly. She was my honey. We picked out rings, a cake, venue, honeymoon, etc. Everything was planned out. My favorite part was sitting outside the Starbucks, on cold days chatting about politics, houses, anything. She made me feel free. She understood me.

She was the one and only Mrs. Brian Griffin. Then came the wedding day.

Chapter 4: Wedding Day

On our wedding day, I stood under the arbor shielded by the cherry blossom branches. As the music played, my hands were clammy, and I was sweating a nervous sweat. Then the groomsmen and bridesmaids walked down the aisle. My friends and family gave me a thumb up. Eileen walked down the aisle, looking fabulous. I could tell my cousin Jasper was jealous when he let out a gasp. We said our vows and kissed. The crowd erupted in cheers. The reception ceremony was a blast. So was the honeymoon. When we moved into our new house, life started to fall apart. We grew far apart exchanging hellos when needed. One morning I woke up on the couch bed, and Eileen was gone. I called her name. No response. It was Friday, the day she went shopping. That's what I was thinking. I got up and went to turn on the TV. On the remote there was a note from Eileen. It read: Brian, I love you but I don't think this is working out. I will love you as a friend. Good Bye, Eileen. I was devastated.

Chapter 5: Aftermath

After Eileen left, I sold the house. It would've been just me living in a big empty house. I moved back in with Peter and those guys. I will always miss Eileen, but I need to move on. That doesn't mean that she doesn't leave my thoughts.** Thank you for reading this. If you guys want more, let me know and I'll make a part 2. This was my first FanFic and have a nice day!**


	2. 2 One Dry Martini Please

Brian Griffin: The One That Got Away

Chapter One PillOuhOh

Brian's POV*

It was a sunny day in Quahog when I woke up on the foot of Lois and Peter's bed. I jumped off and stretched out on the carpet. Tonight Peter and the guys are going to The Clam and taking me along. I was half asleep as I opened the door to the hallway and stepped out. There was a strong aroma of black coffee, oatmeal, eggs, and best of all, bacon and sausages. My eyes snapped open as I raced down the stairs through the kitchen door, waiting impatiently as Lois piled the sausages and bacon on my plate. "Where's Peter?" I asked. He wasn't at the table. "Oh, the neighbors across the street are having a garage sale and he went to see if there was anything he liked." Lois replied. "Oh boy, here it comes," I said. The backdoor opened and Peter came rushing inside. "LOIS, LOOK AT THESE PILLOWS I FOUND!" Lois got up. I heard her groan as she complained. "Peter, what are we going to do with those ratty old pill-AHHH!" The family rushed into living room to see mangy rats crawling out of the pillows. "MOM, DAD, THE RAT RAN ACROSS MY FOOT!" Meg and Lois jumped up on the coffee table, Chris and Peter were yelling about how cool he thinks the rats are, and Lois was holding Stewie, who was hollering about how the vile woman let rats in and how he was going to kill her. I'm a dog, and dogs have sensitive hearing, and the noise level was OVER 9,000! I couldn't help my self from screaming shut up at them. The noise stopped. Even the rats stopped and looked up. "Listen to me. Peter grab the keys, were going to a hotel. Lois, grab a pair of underwear, and clothes for the six of us. We are going to a hotel. It's on me." Lois ran up the stairs and came down with the clothes and Rupert. "Brian, I don't see why we need to bring the clothes. I mean, can't we just buy new ones?" I was pissed. "Lois, we can't waste the money on clothes. I'm paying and I'm only paying for the hotel and the food, so shut up and let's go." *** I think the whole story is Brian'sPOV**

Chapter Two: One Dry Martini Please

"Listen, when we get there, I want no messing around, got it." I was ready to go. "Fine meanie head" Peter called out from the backseat. I reached behind me and turned on the TV on the car roof. The theme from Sesame Street came blasting out along with Peter who was singing along happily. I let out a groan. This is going to be a long ride to the Marriott, which is 10 minutes away. When we arrive, Peter lets out his infamous laugh as he plays on a luggage carrier. I check in and get the family situated. It seemed like 5 minutes, but after a little while it was 9pm. I let the family sleep as I softly close the door and took the elevator down to the bar in the lobby. When I sat down on a bar stool and ordered my martini, a lovely lady sat down next to me. "I'll have what he's having," she says. Her voice was like silk, so fine and soft. I introduced myself and soon enough, I found myself going to her hotel room. The rest I don't remember. I woke up with a killer hangover and her number written on my arm in sharpie. I quickly gathered up my belongings and slipped out.

Chapter 3: Is That Even Possible?

It's been six months since the rat incident. I tried calling the woman from that night- Samantha, back but I never got an answer. One day I was home alone and there was a knock on the door. When I opened the door, Samantha was standing there, looking as pretty as ever, but with a catch. She was six months pregnant. I don't remember if we traded addresses, but I guess we did. "Hi Brian." I said hello back and invited her in. She sat down on her couch, and I sat next to her. "Brian, these are your puppies. I had them tested." I was outraged! "THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! IM A DOG, NOT A MAN!" I knew she was lying. I lifted up her shirt. She had fake belly strapped on. "What is this?" She jumped up and ran out the door. She was one crazy lady. ***Sorry this one is short.**

Chapter 4: Eileen

Two weeks after the Samantha incident, I went to the mall with Lois to buy Christmas presents. At the mall, I saw that crazy Samantha. I told Lois to meet me at the GAP. I wasn't planning drinking; I was just trying to hide from her. When I knew she was gone, I met up with Lois in the GAP. We walked towards the Macy's and I bumped into a pretty red head. She turned and said sorry, but when our eyes met, I saw sparks. She was pretty; sleek, natural red hair, emerald green eyes, and light freckles. We chatted while Lois was shopping and exchanged emails. Eileen and I went on a date a few weeks later. As for Samantha, I took her to court and got a restraining order against her. Eileen was perfect she was anything anyone could dream of. One day on a sunset beach picnic, I took out the ring. Eileen was perfect. She was the one. When I took out the ring, her eyes lit up. She was a truly beautiful sight. Our marriage was arranged on March 10th. We loved each other dearly. She was my honey. We picked out rings, a cake, venue, honeymoon, etc. Everything was planned out. My favorite part was sitting outside the Starbucks, on cold days chatting about politics, houses, anything. She made me feel free. She understood me.

She was the one and only Mrs. Brian Griffin. Then came the wedding day.

Chapter 4: Wedding Day

On our wedding day, I stood under the arbor shielded by the cherry blossom branches. As the music played, my hands were clammy, and I was sweating a nervous sweat. Then the groomsmen and bridesmaids walked down the aisle. My friends and family gave me a thumb up. Eileen walked down the aisle, looking fabulous. I could tell my cousin Jasper was jealous when he let out a gasp. We said our vows and kissed. The crowd erupted in cheers. The reception ceremony was a blast. So was the honeymoon. When we moved into our new house, life started to fall apart. We grew far apart exchanging hellos when needed. One morning I woke up on the couch bed, and Eileen was gone. I called her name. No response. It was Friday, the day she went shopping. That's what I was thinking. I got up and went to turn on the TV. On the remote there was a note from Eileen. It read: Brian, I love you but I don't think this is working out. I will love you as a friend. Good Bye, Eileen. I was devastated.

Chapter 5: Aftermath

After Eileen left, I sold the house. It would've been just me living in a big empty house. I moved back in with Peter and those guys. I will always miss Eileen, but I need to move on. That doesn't mean that she doesn't leave my thoughts.** Thank you for reading this. If you guys want more, let me know and I'll make a part 2. This was my first FanFic and have a nice day!**


	3. 3 Is That Even Possible?

Brian Griffin: The One That Got Away

Chapter One PillOuhOh

Brian's POV*

It was a sunny day in Quahog when I woke up on the foot of Lois and Peter's bed. I jumped off and stretched out on the carpet. Tonight Peter and the guys are going to The Clam and taking me along. I was half asleep as I opened the door to the hallway and stepped out. There was a strong aroma of black coffee, oatmeal, eggs, and best of all, bacon and sausages. My eyes snapped open as I raced down the stairs through the kitchen door, waiting impatiently as Lois piled the sausages and bacon on my plate. "Where's Peter?" I asked. He wasn't at the table. "Oh, the neighbors across the street are having a garage sale and he went to see if there was anything he liked." Lois replied. "Oh boy, here it comes," I said. The backdoor opened and Peter came rushing inside. "LOIS, LOOK AT THESE PILLOWS I FOUND!" Lois got up. I heard her groan as she complained. "Peter, what are we going to do with those ratty old pill-AHHH!" The family rushed into living room to see mangy rats crawling out of the pillows. "MOM, DAD, THE RAT RAN ACROSS MY FOOT!" Meg and Lois jumped up on the coffee table, Chris and Peter were yelling about how cool he thinks the rats are, and Lois was holding Stewie, who was hollering about how the vile woman let rats in and how he was going to kill her. I'm a dog, and dogs have sensitive hearing, and the noise level was OVER 9,000! I couldn't help my self from screaming shut up at them. The noise stopped. Even the rats stopped and looked up. "Listen to me. Peter grab the keys, were going to a hotel. Lois, grab a pair of underwear, and clothes for the six of us. We are going to a hotel. It's on me." Lois ran up the stairs and came down with the clothes and Rupert. "Brian, I don't see why we need to bring the clothes. I mean, can't we just buy new ones?" I was pissed. "Lois, we can't waste the money on clothes. I'm paying and I'm only paying for the hotel and the food, so shut up and let's go." *** I think the whole story is Brian'sPOV**

Chapter Two: One Dry Martini Please

"Listen, when we get there, I want no messing around, got it." I was ready to go. "Fine meanie head" Peter called out from the backseat. I reached behind me and turned on the TV on the car roof. The theme from Sesame Street came blasting out along with Peter who was singing along happily. I let out a groan. This is going to be a long ride to the Marriott, which is 10 minutes away. When we arrive, Peter lets out his infamous laugh as he plays on a luggage carrier. I check in and get the family situated. It seemed like 5 minutes, but after a little while it was 9pm. I let the family sleep as I softly close the door and took the elevator down to the bar in the lobby. When I sat down on a bar stool and ordered my martini, a lovely lady sat down next to me. "I'll have what he's having," she says. Her voice was like silk, so fine and soft. I introduced myself and soon enough, I found myself going to her hotel room. The rest I don't remember. I woke up with a killer hangover and her number written on my arm in sharpie. I quickly gathered up my belongings and slipped out.

Chapter 3: Is That Even Possible?

It's been six months since the rat incident. I tried calling the woman from that night- Samantha, back but I never got an answer. One day I was home alone and there was a knock on the door. When I opened the door, Samantha was standing there, looking as pretty as ever, but with a catch. She was six months pregnant. I don't remember if we traded addresses, but I guess we did. "Hi Brian." I said hello back and invited her in. She sat down on her couch, and I sat next to her. "Brian, these are your puppies. I had them tested." I was outraged! "THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! IM A DOG, NOT A MAN!" I knew she was lying. I lifted up her shirt. She had fake belly strapped on. "What is this?" She jumped up and ran out the door. She was one crazy lady. ***Sorry this one is short.**

Chapter 4: Eileen

Two weeks after the Samantha incident, I went to the mall with Lois to buy Christmas presents. At the mall, I saw that crazy Samantha. I told Lois to meet me at the GAP. I wasn't planning drinking; I was just trying to hide from her. When I knew she was gone, I met up with Lois in the GAP. We walked towards the Macy's and I bumped into a pretty red head. She turned and said sorry, but when our eyes met, I saw sparks. She was pretty; sleek, natural red hair, emerald green eyes, and light freckles. We chatted while Lois was shopping and exchanged emails. Eileen and I went on a date a few weeks later. As for Samantha, I took her to court and got a restraining order against her. Eileen was perfect she was anything anyone could dream of. One day on a sunset beach picnic, I took out the ring. Eileen was perfect. She was the one. When I took out the ring, her eyes lit up. She was a truly beautiful sight. Our marriage was arranged on March 10th. We loved each other dearly. She was my honey. We picked out rings, a cake, venue, honeymoon, etc. Everything was planned out. My favorite part was sitting outside the Starbucks, on cold days chatting about politics, houses, anything. She made me feel free. She understood me.

She was the one and only Mrs. Brian Griffin. Then came the wedding day.

Chapter 4: Wedding Day

On our wedding day, I stood under the arbor shielded by the cherry blossom branches. As the music played, my hands were clammy, and I was sweating a nervous sweat. Then the groomsmen and bridesmaids walked down the aisle. My friends and family gave me a thumb up. Eileen walked down the aisle, looking fabulous. I could tell my cousin Jasper was jealous when he let out a gasp. We said our vows and kissed. The crowd erupted in cheers. The reception ceremony was a blast. So was the honeymoon. When we moved into our new house, life started to fall apart. We grew far apart exchanging hellos when needed. One morning I woke up on the couch bed, and Eileen was gone. I called her name. No response. It was Friday, the day she went shopping. That's what I was thinking. I got up and went to turn on the TV. On the remote there was a note from Eileen. It read: Brian, I love you but I don't think this is working out. I will love you as a friend. Good Bye, Eileen. I was devastated.

Chapter 5: Aftermath

After Eileen left, I sold the house. It would've been just me living in a big empty house. I moved back in with Peter and those guys. I will always miss Eileen, but I need to move on. That doesn't mean that she doesn't leave my thoughts.** Thank you for reading this. If you guys want more, let me know and I'll make a part 2. This was my first FanFic and have a nice day!**


	4. 4 Eileen

Brian Griffin: The One That Got Away

Chapter One PillOuhOh

Brian's POV*

It was a sunny day in Quahog when I woke up on the foot of Lois and Peter's bed. I jumped off and stretched out on the carpet. Tonight Peter and the guys are going to The Clam and taking me along. I was half asleep as I opened the door to the hallway and stepped out. There was a strong aroma of black coffee, oatmeal, eggs, and best of all, bacon and sausages. My eyes snapped open as I raced down the stairs through the kitchen door, waiting impatiently as Lois piled the sausages and bacon on my plate. "Where's Peter?" I asked. He wasn't at the table. "Oh, the neighbors across the street are having a garage sale and he went to see if there was anything he liked." Lois replied. "Oh boy, here it comes," I said. The backdoor opened and Peter came rushing inside. "LOIS, LOOK AT THESE PILLOWS I FOUND!" Lois got up. I heard her groan as she complained. "Peter, what are we going to do with those ratty old pill-AHHH!" The family rushed into living room to see mangy rats crawling out of the pillows. "MOM, DAD, THE RAT RAN ACROSS MY FOOT!" Meg and Lois jumped up on the coffee table, Chris and Peter were yelling about how cool he thinks the rats are, and Lois was holding Stewie, who was hollering about how the vile woman let rats in and how he was going to kill her. I'm a dog, and dogs have sensitive hearing, and the noise level was OVER 9,000! I couldn't help my self from screaming shut up at them. The noise stopped. Even the rats stopped and looked up. "Listen to me. Peter grab the keys, were going to a hotel. Lois, grab a pair of underwear, and clothes for the six of us. We are going to a hotel. It's on me." Lois ran up the stairs and came down with the clothes and Rupert. "Brian, I don't see why we need to bring the clothes. I mean, can't we just buy new ones?" I was pissed. "Lois, we can't waste the money on clothes. I'm paying and I'm only paying for the hotel and the food, so shut up and let's go." *** I think the whole story is Brian'sPOV**

Chapter Two: One Dry Martini Please

"Listen, when we get there, I want no messing around, got it." I was ready to go. "Fine meanie head" Peter called out from the backseat. I reached behind me and turned on the TV on the car roof. The theme from Sesame Street came blasting out along with Peter who was singing along happily. I let out a groan. This is going to be a long ride to the Marriott, which is 10 minutes away. When we arrive, Peter lets out his infamous laugh as he plays on a luggage carrier. I check in and get the family situated. It seemed like 5 minutes, but after a little while it was 9pm. I let the family sleep as I softly close the door and took the elevator down to the bar in the lobby. When I sat down on a bar stool and ordered my martini, a lovely lady sat down next to me. "I'll have what he's having," she says. Her voice was like silk, so fine and soft. I introduced myself and soon enough, I found myself going to her hotel room. The rest I don't remember. I woke up with a killer hangover and her number written on my arm in sharpie. I quickly gathered up my belongings and slipped out.

Chapter 3: Is That Even Possible?

It's been six months since the rat incident. I tried calling the woman from that night- Samantha, back but I never got an answer. One day I was home alone and there was a knock on the door. When I opened the door, Samantha was standing there, looking as pretty as ever, but with a catch. She was six months pregnant. I don't remember if we traded addresses, but I guess we did. "Hi Brian." I said hello back and invited her in. She sat down on her couch, and I sat next to her. "Brian, these are your puppies. I had them tested." I was outraged! "THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! IM A DOG, NOT A MAN!" I knew she was lying. I lifted up her shirt. She had fake belly strapped on. "What is this?" She jumped up and ran out the door. She was one crazy lady. ***Sorry this one is short.**

Chapter 4: Eileen

Two weeks after the Samantha incident, I went to the mall with Lois to buy Christmas presents. At the mall, I saw that crazy Samantha. I told Lois to meet me at the GAP. I wasn't planning drinking; I was just trying to hide from her. When I knew she was gone, I met up with Lois in the GAP. We walked towards the Macy's and I bumped into a pretty red head. She turned and said sorry, but when our eyes met, I saw sparks. She was pretty; sleek, natural red hair, emerald green eyes, and light freckles. We chatted while Lois was shopping and exchanged emails. Eileen and I went on a date a few weeks later. As for Samantha, I took her to court and got a restraining order against her. Eileen was perfect she was anything anyone could dream of. One day on a sunset beach picnic, I took out the ring. Eileen was perfect. She was the one. When I took out the ring, her eyes lit up. She was a truly beautiful sight. Our marriage was arranged on March 10th. We loved each other dearly. She was my honey. We picked out rings, a cake, venue, honeymoon, etc. Everything was planned out. My favorite part was sitting outside the Starbucks, on cold days chatting about politics, houses, anything. She made me feel free. She understood me.

She was the one and only Mrs. Brian Griffin. Then came the wedding day.

Chapter 4: Wedding Day

On our wedding day, I stood under the arbor shielded by the cherry blossom branches. As the music played, my hands were clammy, and I was sweating a nervous sweat. Then the groomsmen and bridesmaids walked down the aisle. My friends and family gave me a thumb up. Eileen walked down the aisle, looking fabulous. I could tell my cousin Jasper was jealous when he let out a gasp. We said our vows and kissed. The crowd erupted in cheers. The reception ceremony was a blast. So was the honeymoon. When we moved into our new house, life started to fall apart. We grew far apart exchanging hellos when needed. One morning I woke up on the couch bed, and Eileen was gone. I called her name. No response. It was Friday, the day she went shopping. That's what I was thinking. I got up and went to turn on the TV. On the remote there was a note from Eileen. It read: Brian, I love you but I don't think this is working out. I will love you as a friend. Good Bye, Eileen. I was devastated.

Chapter 5: Aftermath

After Eileen left, I sold the house. It would've been just me living in a big empty house. I moved back in with Peter and those guys. I will always miss Eileen, but I need to move on. That doesn't mean that she doesn't leave my thoughts.** Thank you for reading this. If you guys want more, let me know and I'll make a part 2. This was my first FanFic and have a nice day!**


	5. 5 Wedding Day

Brian Griffin: The One That Got Away

Chapter One PillOuhOh

Brian's POV*

It was a sunny day in Quahog when I woke up on the foot of Lois and Peter's bed. I jumped off and stretched out on the carpet. Tonight Peter and the guys are going to The Clam and taking me along. I was half asleep as I opened the door to the hallway and stepped out. There was a strong aroma of black coffee, oatmeal, eggs, and best of all, bacon and sausages. My eyes snapped open as I raced down the stairs through the kitchen door, waiting impatiently as Lois piled the sausages and bacon on my plate. "Where's Peter?" I asked. He wasn't at the table. "Oh, the neighbors across the street are having a garage sale and he went to see if there was anything he liked." Lois replied. "Oh boy, here it comes," I said. The backdoor opened and Peter came rushing inside. "LOIS, LOOK AT THESE PILLOWS I FOUND!" Lois got up. I heard her groan as she complained. "Peter, what are we going to do with those ratty old pill-AHHH!" The family rushed into living room to see mangy rats crawling out of the pillows. "MOM, DAD, THE RAT RAN ACROSS MY FOOT!" Meg and Lois jumped up on the coffee table, Chris and Peter were yelling about how cool he thinks the rats are, and Lois was holding Stewie, who was hollering about how the vile woman let rats in and how he was going to kill her. I'm a dog, and dogs have sensitive hearing, and the noise level was OVER 9,000! I couldn't help my self from screaming shut up at them. The noise stopped. Even the rats stopped and looked up. "Listen to me. Peter grab the keys, were going to a hotel. Lois, grab a pair of underwear, and clothes for the six of us. We are going to a hotel. It's on me." Lois ran up the stairs and came down with the clothes and Rupert. "Brian, I don't see why we need to bring the clothes. I mean, can't we just buy new ones?" I was pissed. "Lois, we can't waste the money on clothes. I'm paying and I'm only paying for the hotel and the food, so shut up and let's go." *** I think the whole story is Brian'sPOV**

Chapter Two: One Dry Martini Please

"Listen, when we get there, I want no messing around, got it." I was ready to go. "Fine meanie head" Peter called out from the backseat. I reached behind me and turned on the TV on the car roof. The theme from Sesame Street came blasting out along with Peter who was singing along happily. I let out a groan. This is going to be a long ride to the Marriott, which is 10 minutes away. When we arrive, Peter lets out his infamous laugh as he plays on a luggage carrier. I check in and get the family situated. It seemed like 5 minutes, but after a little while it was 9pm. I let the family sleep as I softly close the door and took the elevator down to the bar in the lobby. When I sat down on a bar stool and ordered my martini, a lovely lady sat down next to me. "I'll have what he's having," she says. Her voice was like silk, so fine and soft. I introduced myself and soon enough, I found myself going to her hotel room. The rest I don't remember. I woke up with a killer hangover and her number written on my arm in sharpie. I quickly gathered up my belongings and slipped out.

Chapter 3: Is That Even Possible?

It's been six months since the rat incident. I tried calling the woman from that night- Samantha, back but I never got an answer. One day I was home alone and there was a knock on the door. When I opened the door, Samantha was standing there, looking as pretty as ever, but with a catch. She was six months pregnant. I don't remember if we traded addresses, but I guess we did. "Hi Brian." I said hello back and invited her in. She sat down on her couch, and I sat next to her. "Brian, these are your puppies. I had them tested." I was outraged! "THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! IM A DOG, NOT A MAN!" I knew she was lying. I lifted up her shirt. She had fake belly strapped on. "What is this?" She jumped up and ran out the door. She was one crazy lady. ***Sorry this one is short.**

Chapter 4: Eileen

Two weeks after the Samantha incident, I went to the mall with Lois to buy Christmas presents. At the mall, I saw that crazy Samantha. I told Lois to meet me at the GAP. I wasn't planning drinking; I was just trying to hide from her. When I knew she was gone, I met up with Lois in the GAP. We walked towards the Macy's and I bumped into a pretty red head. She turned and said sorry, but when our eyes met, I saw sparks. She was pretty; sleek, natural red hair, emerald green eyes, and light freckles. We chatted while Lois was shopping and exchanged emails. Eileen and I went on a date a few weeks later. As for Samantha, I took her to court and got a restraining order against her. Eileen was perfect she was anything anyone could dream of. One day on a sunset beach picnic, I took out the ring. Eileen was perfect. She was the one. When I took out the ring, her eyes lit up. She was a truly beautiful sight. Our marriage was arranged on March 10th. We loved each other dearly. She was my honey. We picked out rings, a cake, venue, honeymoon, etc. Everything was planned out. My favorite part was sitting outside the Starbucks, on cold days chatting about politics, houses, anything. She made me feel free. She understood me.

She was the one and only Mrs. Brian Griffin. Then came the wedding day.

Chapter 4: Wedding Day

On our wedding day, I stood under the arbor shielded by the cherry blossom branches. As the music played, my hands were clammy, and I was sweating a nervous sweat. Then the groomsmen and bridesmaids walked down the aisle. My friends and family gave me a thumb up. Eileen walked down the aisle, looking fabulous. I could tell my cousin Jasper was jealous when he let out a gasp. We said our vows and kissed. The crowd erupted in cheers. The reception ceremony was a blast. So was the honeymoon. When we moved into our new house, life started to fall apart. We grew far apart exchanging hellos when needed. One morning I woke up on the couch bed, and Eileen was gone. I called her name. No response. It was Friday, the day she went shopping. That's what I was thinking. I got up and went to turn on the TV. On the remote there was a note from Eileen. It read: Brian, I love you but I don't think this is working out. I will love you as a friend. Good Bye, Eileen. I was devastated.

Chapter 5: Aftermath

After Eileen left, I sold the house. It would've been just me living in a big empty house. I moved back in with Peter and those guys. I will always miss Eileen, but I need to move on. That doesn't mean that she doesn't leave my thoughts.** Thank you for reading this. If you guys want more, let me know and I'll make a part 2. This was my first FanFic and have a nice day!**


	6. 6 Aftermath

Brian Griffin: The One That Got Away

Chapter One PillOuhOh

Brian's POV*

It was a sunny day in Quahog when I woke up on the foot of Lois and Peter's bed. I jumped off and stretched out on the carpet. Tonight Peter and the guys are going to The Clam and taking me along. I was half asleep as I opened the door to the hallway and stepped out. There was a strong aroma of black coffee, oatmeal, eggs, and best of all, bacon and sausages. My eyes snapped open as I raced down the stairs through the kitchen door, waiting impatiently as Lois piled the sausages and bacon on my plate. "Where's Peter?" I asked. He wasn't at the table. "Oh, the neighbors across the street are having a garage sale and he went to see if there was anything he liked." Lois replied. "Oh boy, here it comes," I said. The backdoor opened and Peter came rushing inside. "LOIS, LOOK AT THESE PILLOWS I FOUND!" Lois got up. I heard her groan as she complained. "Peter, what are we going to do with those ratty old pill-AHHH!" The family rushed into living room to see mangy rats crawling out of the pillows. "MOM, DAD, THE RAT RAN ACROSS MY FOOT!" Meg and Lois jumped up on the coffee table, Chris and Peter were yelling about how cool he thinks the rats are, and Lois was holding Stewie, who was hollering about how the vile woman let rats in and how he was going to kill her. I'm a dog, and dogs have sensitive hearing, and the noise level was OVER 9,000! I couldn't help my self from screaming shut up at them. The noise stopped. Even the rats stopped and looked up. "Listen to me. Peter grab the keys, were going to a hotel. Lois, grab a pair of underwear, and clothes for the six of us. We are going to a hotel. It's on me." Lois ran up the stairs and came down with the clothes and Rupert. "Brian, I don't see why we need to bring the clothes. I mean, can't we just buy new ones?" I was pissed. "Lois, we can't waste the money on clothes. I'm paying and I'm only paying for the hotel and the food, so shut up and let's go." *** I think the whole story is Brian'sPOV**

Chapter Two: One Dry Martini Please

"Listen, when we get there, I want no messing around, got it." I was ready to go. "Fine meanie head" Peter called out from the backseat. I reached behind me and turned on the TV on the car roof. The theme from Sesame Street came blasting out along with Peter who was singing along happily. I let out a groan. This is going to be a long ride to the Marriott, which is 10 minutes away. When we arrive, Peter lets out his infamous laugh as he plays on a luggage carrier. I check in and get the family situated. It seemed like 5 minutes, but after a little while it was 9pm. I let the family sleep as I softly close the door and took the elevator down to the bar in the lobby. When I sat down on a bar stool and ordered my martini, a lovely lady sat down next to me. "I'll have what he's having," she says. Her voice was like silk, so fine and soft. I introduced myself and soon enough, I found myself going to her hotel room. The rest I don't remember. I woke up with a killer hangover and her number written on my arm in sharpie. I quickly gathered up my belongings and slipped out.

Chapter 3: Is That Even Possible?

It's been six months since the rat incident. I tried calling the woman from that night- Samantha, back but I never got an answer. One day I was home alone and there was a knock on the door. When I opened the door, Samantha was standing there, looking as pretty as ever, but with a catch. She was six months pregnant. I don't remember if we traded addresses, but I guess we did. "Hi Brian." I said hello back and invited her in. She sat down on her couch, and I sat next to her. "Brian, these are your puppies. I had them tested." I was outraged! "THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! IM A DOG, NOT A MAN!" I knew she was lying. I lifted up her shirt. She had fake belly strapped on. "What is this?" She jumped up and ran out the door. She was one crazy lady. ***Sorry this one is short.**

Chapter 4: Eileen

Two weeks after the Samantha incident, I went to the mall with Lois to buy Christmas presents. At the mall, I saw that crazy Samantha. I told Lois to meet me at the GAP. I wasn't planning drinking; I was just trying to hide from her. When I knew she was gone, I met up with Lois in the GAP. We walked towards the Macy's and I bumped into a pretty red head. She turned and said sorry, but when our eyes met, I saw sparks. She was pretty; sleek, natural red hair, emerald green eyes, and light freckles. We chatted while Lois was shopping and exchanged emails. Eileen and I went on a date a few weeks later. As for Samantha, I took her to court and got a restraining order against her. Eileen was perfect she was anything anyone could dream of. One day on a sunset beach picnic, I took out the ring. Eileen was perfect. She was the one. When I took out the ring, her eyes lit up. She was a truly beautiful sight. Our marriage was arranged on March 10th. We loved each other dearly. She was my honey. We picked out rings, a cake, venue, honeymoon, etc. Everything was planned out. My favorite part was sitting outside the Starbucks, on cold days chatting about politics, houses, anything. She made me feel free. She understood me.

She was the one and only Mrs. Brian Griffin. Then came the wedding day.

Chapter 4: Wedding Day

On our wedding day, I stood under the arbor shielded by the cherry blossom branches. As the music played, my hands were clammy, and I was sweating a nervous sweat. Then the groomsmen and bridesmaids walked down the aisle. My friends and family gave me a thumb up. Eileen walked down the aisle, looking fabulous. I could tell my cousin Jasper was jealous when he let out a gasp. We said our vows and kissed. The crowd erupted in cheers. The reception ceremony was a blast. So was the honeymoon. When we moved into our new house, life started to fall apart. We grew far apart exchanging hellos when needed. One morning I woke up on the couch bed, and Eileen was gone. I called her name. No response. It was Friday, the day she went shopping. That's what I was thinking. I got up and went to turn on the TV. On the remote there was a note from Eileen. It read: Brian, I love you but I don't think this is working out. I will love you as a friend. Good Bye, Eileen. I was devastated.

Chapter 5: Aftermath

After Eileen left, I sold the house. It would've been just me living in a big empty house. I moved back in with Peter and those guys. I will always miss Eileen, but I need to move on. That doesn't mean that she doesn't leave my thoughts.** Thank you for reading this. If you guys want more, let me know and I'll make a part 2. This was my first FanFic and have a nice day!**


End file.
